This invention relates to machine tool systems. In the past, machine tools have been either stand-alone machines or part of an automated machining system. The automated machining systems include a group of machines along with a workpiece transport system for transporting workpieces from one machine to the next in the machining system and control means for synchronizing the operation of all of the machine tools and the workpiece transport system.
Automated machining systems are very efficient but require high capital investment while stand-alone machines are much lower both in terms of capital investment and efficiency. One bottleneck for stand-alone machines is the problem of transferring workpieces onto the machine for machining and then transferring the finished workpiece to the next machine for the next machining operation. The principal object of this invention is to provide a simple machining system which solves the foregoing workpiece transfer problem but which is less expensive than the automated machining systems heretofore known in the art. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.